Until the End
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: UPDATED 7.30.12. When you fear that you've lost everything, what else is there to do? Please take the time to review if you are enjoying this story so I know if I should continue. Thanks!
1. Chapter 2

**2. **

Dom dumped his duffel bag in the room where he'd found her dogtags and sat on the bed, kicking off his boots and tugging off his socks, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and sleep forever. He knew that he couldn't though, he had to tell Leon about Jesse, only then could he rest. His eyes went to the open door, seeing Leon in the kitchen across the hall grabbing a beer from the fridge. He rose and went through to join Leon, getting himself a beer along the way and followed him out to the deck, taking a seat next to him.

Leon was the first to speak. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"A train." Dom stated simply, causing Leon to look at him in confusion but he didn't care to clarify the point. "How has she been doing?" He asked, looking to the shed where his girl was still sleeping soundly.

"She's been alright. She was pretty banged up so I took her to the nearest hospital when we crossed the border," Leon saw Dom's eyes narrow at the thought, "we were careful, we used aliases don't worry, they won't trace it back to us." He turned to face Dom. "Where are Mia and Jesse?" He asked curiously, having noticed Dom was obviously on his own.

"Good." Dom nodded, taking a long drink of his Corona, his eyes cast out to the ocean. "Listen man...Jesse came back to the house before Mia and I left..." He sighed deeply at what he had to tell him, not sure how his friend would react. "Tran followed him and he...Jesse got shot. Real bad."

"What?!" Leon shook his head adamantly. "Just how bad are we talking here? Come on man, spit it out!" He was standing now, looking down at Dom, his eyes boring into Dom's face, hope shining in them that his brother was okay.

Dom pulled his eyes from the water and looked at him. "He's dead." The words caught in his throat as he spoke them, the hard reality of it hitting him. Speaking those words made it real, he couldn't hope that it was all a big mistake anymore. The next thing he knew he was hauled to his feet, the beer slipping from his grasp and smashing onto the deck, soaking his feet.

"You were supposed to find him and take him down here! You were supposed to protect him!" Leon yelled in his face, his fists clenched around Dom's shirt, glaring up at him. "You promised!" Dom didn't move when he saw him pull back his fist to punch him, his jaw receiving the brunt of the blow. He winced and reached up to rub it when Leon shoved him back. He saw the hurt and betrayal in the other man's eyes, the accusations behind them and he just nodded. He already blamed himself, for everything.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?!" Leon kept yelling, causing Dom to cringe, he'd never seen him so angry. "Sorry won't bring my brother back asshole!" He made a move to punch him again but Dom reached out and stopped him this time, gripping Leon's wrist tightly.

They stared at each other for a minute before Leon wrenched his arm away and stormed inside. Dom sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face before he looked down, feeling the beer soaking his feet before he moved back into the kitchen. He walked into the hallway and frowned, seeing Leon in his room pulling a duffel bag from under the bed and opening drawers. He stepped into the door way.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Leon snapped with a look.

"Leon, you can't leave man. We're a team, we need to stick together." He argued, not liking that in a matter of days his team was shattered. Jesse was dead, Vince was in the hospital, his sister was staying behind to arrange Jesse's burial and now his friend was leaving him too. He only hoped that Letty would stick by him.

Leon zipped up the duffel bag when he was done and shoved passed Dom, heading for the door. "Screw the team."

Dom didn't know what else to say, he didn't really blame for Leon for wanting to leave but it didn't hurt any less to see another team member lost. He watched Leon drive away and sighed heavily, moving to sit on the porch, his head in his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but the next thing he heard was the creek of the shed doors and his head snapped towards it and his stomach dropped at what he saw. It was worse than he had expected, worse than what Leon had made it seem and he stood quickly to go to her. He reached out to steady her, not liking the way she was limping and struggling to walk. Letty gave him a grateful smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Dom walked her over to the porch and eased her to sit down, his eyes trailing over her fully.

He noticed the cuts on her leg and arms, marring the normally beautiful bronze glow of her skin but what worried him most was the tight bandage that showed from the loose halter top she was wearing, wrapped tight around her ribs. He could tell that was what was making it difficult for her to walk and even breathe from the looks of it. He stared down at her, not sure what to say but was comforted slightly when she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I knew you would come." She stated simply but he furrowed his brows at her voice, she sounded so tired.

"I couldn't leave you, you know that." He replied, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He felt her nod slightly.

"Where did Leon go?" She asked curiously, the car leaving having woken her.

Dom groaned, what was he supposed to say? "He left."

"What do you mean? To the store or something?" Letty lifted her head so that she could look at him.

"No."

"Dom..."

He cringed at the tone of her voice, knowing that she sensed something was up. "I don't want to talk about it right now Lett, I'm tired." It was a cop out and they both knew it but he didn't want to upset her right now. He just wanted to spend some time together before they had to figure out their next step.

Letty didn't like the answer but she accepted it, for now, too tired to argue with him. She settled her head back on his shoulder, giving his hand a squeeze when feeling the tension in him. He gave her the smallest smile before resting his head on hers, silence washing over them.


	2. Chapter 3

**3.**

Mia's hands shook as she signed the dotted line on the papers she had been given. She placed the pen on the table once she was done and slowly got up, giving the funeral director a slight nod as she left his office and headed outside. She unlocked the door to her car and slid in, not bothering to start up her car yet, needing to take a minute to get herself together before heading to the motel she was staying at.

She was broken from her trance when she felt the vibration of her cell phone in her purse on the seat next to her. Mia rummaged through her things until she found her cell, frowning slightly that it was an unknown number though she had the feeling it would be her brother calling to tell her that he'd gotten down to Mexico safely to meet Letty and Leon.

"Hello?"

"Mia..."

"Dominic." Mia sighed with relief at the sound of her brother's unmistakable voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Mexico with Letty."

"How is she?"

"She's a little banged up but she'll be fine. Listen to me carefully baby girl, I need you to do something for me."

Mia groaned, "What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Vince up there. Don't come down here."

"But Dom-"

"End of discussion Mia."

The line went dead and Mia stared at her phone for a moment before tossing it back into her bag with a frustrated sigh, shaking her head in annoyance. She wanted to tell her brother to go to hell but his word was law so she had to abide by it, no matter how stupid she thought he was being.

--

Letty looked up from the bed as Dom came into the bedroom, dropping his phone to the nightstand.

"How did Mia take it?"

Dom didn't bother answering the question, instead tugging off his clothes and sliding under the covers.

"Dom..."

He glanced at her, sighing. "Didn't really give her a chance to give me hell."

Letty nodded, figuring as much. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed, trying to find a position that would ease the pain in her ribs but it was pointless, she still ached. He looked over at her, worry etched on his face, wishing he could take the pain away, his shoulder throbbing with a dull reminder of his own injuries.

"We're a mess."

Dom couldn't help but chuckle at what she said. "Mmmhmm." He turned onto his side, easing pressure off his bad shoulder, giving her a lop-sided grin when she cast a sideways glance at him. "Least it's not the chicken pox."

"Shuddup." She mumbled, but felt the smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh come on, it was funny." He reached under the covers, his hand landing on her hip, softly stroking the soft skin exposed between her panties and the shirt she was wearing. He was glad for the change in topic, enjoying some normalcy between them with everything that was going on around them.

"Funny?!" She glared at him. "It was not _funny_ Dominic. I could have killed you. What part of 'I haven't had them yet stay away from me' didn't you get?"

Dom shrugged, trying not to grimace at the resonating pain. "It wasn't my fault that Hector's sister's kid had them and gave them to me. You didn't really expect me to sleep alone did you?" He almost scoffed at the idea. It had been hard enough sleeping without her at the motels on his way down there.

He remembered that time well, it had only been a few years ago, on Letty's 21st birthday. They'd had a big barbecue at the house and Paulina, Hector's sister, had taken her two year old son Jorge. Everyone but Letty assured her that they'd already had the chicken pox so as long as Jorge stayed away from Letty it was fine. They didn't expect Dom taking to the kid like glue and rarely putting him down the entire day. They also didn't expect Dom getting the chicken pox from him.

The team had laughed mercilessly at him when Mia had to cover him in lotion and tape oven mitts to his hands so he would stop scratching. He was miserable, itchy and lonely without Letty because she refused to be around him until he got better, fearing that she'd get them herself. Dom grudgingly let her sleep in the spare room and was careful not to touch her or get too close but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He craved her touch, was feeling even sorrier for himself that he hadn't felt her lips on his for almost a week. So he took action, sneaking into the spare room and into bed with her, oven mitts and all. She was sleeping, not registering his presence so he snuggled up to her, getting the first good night's sleep in too long.

The team laughed again when they heard the shrill shriek from the spare room the next morning and then Dom's pleading voice for Letty not to mad. She freaked out seeing the unmistakable signs of chicken pox across her body, bitched him out every minute of every day that she had to suffer. Mia taped oven mitts to her hands but Dom got the pleasure of covering her with the lotion. He didn't care how much she yelled at him and complained about it because he got what he wanted, he got to be close with his girl again.

"It _was_ your fault, you wouldn't leave the damn kid alone. I thought you were going to try and steal him." She scoffed back, but when she looked at him again he caught the amused gleam in her brown eyes and he grinned back at her.

"Would rather have my own." He rumbled, the statement simple but his fingers at her hip began to stroke with purpose, dipping just under the band of her panties. He licked his lips, his eyes darkening.

She caught the look in his eyes and shook her head, almost sadly. She reached down to stop his hand from exploring further. "Dom..."

He looked at her, confused that she'd stopped him until he saw her wince turning to face him. He sighed and nodded, stilling his hand but he moved closer, wanting to pull her into his arms but knew he couldn't. Instead, he curled on his side against her and wrapped his arm around her stomach lightly, resting his read on the pillow above her shoulder.

"She'd have your hair, your eyes and mouth but my nose and ears..." He muttered against her shoulder. It was her turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our daughter, Lett." He smiled to himself at the thought, knowing she was rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see.

Letty did roll her eyes. "Funny, didn't know I was pregnant."

Dom smirked, lifting his head to look down at her. "That could change."

She gave him a look, just shaking her head at him in amusement before she closed her eyes and tugged the sheets up higher around them. "Goodnight Dominic."

"Goodnight baby." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before going back to nuzzling her neck.

He felt her body started to relax under his arm, felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, heard her soft breaths of sleep. He wanted to join her, fall into a peaceful abyss but he couldn't. He couldn't stop everything playing in his mind over and over again. Tran, the heists, the cop, Jesse...It was all too much and he didn't know how to deal with it. Leon had ran, Vince was fighting for his life and he'd told his baby sister to stay away. His team had been shattered and he blamed himself.

Dom's thoughts were interrupted by a small murmur from Letty and he had to smile at the sweet sound, burying his head into her neck and managing to finally drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

**WARNING: The latter half of this chapter contains a rather explicit sex scene so please do not read if you think you shouldn't and/or you may get offended. Thanks, Lex.**

**4.**

Letty awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking her inner thigh, fingers dancing along her supple skin. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to feign sleep to see how far he would go to wake her but when his hands gently parted her legs her breath caught in anticipation.

He noticed the sharp intake of breath from her, feeling her thighs tense under his touch.

"Morning beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, hands stopping their exploration between her legs for now. Letty made a face at his lips pressed against her cheek, sighing softly at the loss of his touch.

"Why'd you stop?" Her voice was husky with sleep and he loved it.

"Because I don't want to start something I have to stop." Dom admitted, slipping a hand along her side to come up and caress her cheek. He traced the thin pale scar where her stitches had been.

Her lashes fluttered as her eyes blinked open, brown eyes sleepily searching his.

"You don't have to stop, I'm fine now."

It had been almost a month since Dom had joined her in Mexico and she had slowly healed. Her ribs no longer hurt every time she breathed or moved. The cuts that littered her skin were closed up and fading.

And yet no matter how much she assured him she was getting better he still hardly touched her. She couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually kissed her on the lips. It was getting infuriating. But Letty wouldn't beg. She'd wait, no matter how long it took.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

Letty swore she could almost hear fear in his words.

"I'm not made of china, I'm not going to break." She didn't mean to sound harsh but she knew her tone was clipped.

"Letty..."

And just like that, just by saying her name in the 'I-know-better' tone of his she was pissed. She was out of bed and standing before he could blink.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Dom watched her head for the bathroom. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her in that damn shower but he didn't. Instead, he sighed heavily and got up, not bothering to pull anything on over his boxers as he plodded towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered as he heard the shower come on. Before he would have been all over Letty at the first signs she was feeling better. Hell, he'd probably have chanced his luck before that. But for some he was exercising restraint he didn't even have.

Dom made himself a cup of coffee and went to sit out on the back porch, his thoughts getting lost in the sea crashing towards him.

He never heard the shower turn off or the footsteps approach behind him. Letty frowned at the almost dazed look on his face but she didn't make her presence known, deciding to leave him with his thoughts.

She knew he missed the guys. She saw it in his eyes whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She missed the guys too. Vince was like an older brother to her, Leon was pretty much her best friend and Jesse...

Jesse...

Whenever she thought about him it hurt, more than broken ribs or a bruised jaw. She missed the nights that the two of them would sneak down to the kitchen and make hot chocolate, talking for hours about anything and everything. He told her that their little ritual helped keep him calm so no matter how much Dom begged her to stay in bed she went to talk to him anyway.

She still couldn't believe she'd never have that again.

Letty also knew that Dominic missed his sister and she was almost surprised to find herself missing Mia too. It wasn't that the girls didn't get along but they were never all that close. Letty had more in common with the guys and Mia had a close group of girlfriends she'd known her whole life. Of course they had one very important person in common, so Letty tolerated being shown the latest trends in Mia's fashion magazines and Mia hid her disdain for Letty's dirty fingernails. Mia was refined and polished. Letty was...not.

Though, unknown to most, it hadn't always been that way. When the Ortiz family had arrived in the neighbourhood they moved into the nicest house on the block. In fact, Letty recalled that the first time she'd ever seen Mia, she had been the one in the pink dress with pretty bunches in her hair and Mia had been the one in dungarees.

_9 year old Mia Toretto squinted into the bright Californian sun as she watched a family moving into the house down the street. Mia loved that house. It was picture perfect compared to her own, with a full wrap around porch, the outside painted the brightest white, the window shutters painted a warm summer yellow...and Mia's favourite feature of the house, the porch swing._

_On that porch swing was a girl Mia figured to be about her own age. Mia felt another pang of jealousy rush through her when she eyed the girl curiously. The girl was wearing the prettiest pink dress Mia had ever seen and wore her hair like Mia had always wanted, in high bunches with ribbons. She also noted the pristine white sandals the girl wore as she swung her legs over the seat of the swing._

_Mia looked down at her own clothes and frowned. She was wearing dirty dungarees that were torn at the knees, not to mention they were too long for her because they had been her brother's first. She smiled softly though at her baby blue tshirt underneath the dungarees but it faded when she touched her head and felt her messy hair._

_She couldn't be too upset, it wasn't anyone's fault that her mom has passed away when she was just a baby and her dad struggled raising her and Dom on his own. She couldn't blame him for not having enough money to buy her all the clothes she wanted or for not having the ability to do her hair as pretty as the other girl's._

_That being said, she was still jealous._

"_Yo twirp, what ya lookin' at?"_

_Mia turned and made a face as she looked at her approaching 12 year old brother Dominic. "None of your business. Where's Vince?"_

"_Home, his ma called him for dinner. Pops told me to come get you."_

_Mia nodded but sighed as she glanced back at the house to see the other girl had gone before she followed her brother into the house._

--

Letty was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind as she stood surveying the open refrigerator. His breath tickled her ear and she smiled softly to herself, leaning back into him. She bit her bottom lip when feeling his hands grasping her towel and tugging it open. Letty tensed feeling the rush of cool air against her bare skin, trying not to moan.

She knew what he was wanted and from the way he was acting, he wasn't going to stop this time. Dom turned her to face him and grinned that she was completely exposed for him. Now that her bruises had faded his eyes darkened heatedly at the beauty standing in front of him. He relished that she didn't flinch at all under his intense gaze. Instead, she seemed just smirked up at him.

He pulled her up against him, lifting her up onto the counter next to them as he nudged the refrigerator closed. He stepped between her legs, wrapping them around his waist, his fingers massaging her calves, working their way up as he lowered his head to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth.

"You want me to make you scream Lett?"

Letty could only moan in response. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them when he tugged at her nipple with his teeth. His name tumbled from her lips when his tongue soothed the slight sting.

"Trying to make me scream or kill me?" She asked breathlessly. Letty moved her hands down his arms then slid them to his sides, moving lower until she was met by the band of his boxers.

Her head was starting to spin as Dom licked and kissed a path to her neck, sucking hard enough she knew he'd leave a mark. She tugged his boxers down his hips, nudging him back slightly so she could look him over as he stepped out of them. Her eyes took in how hard he was for her, swallowing down the whimper at just the thought of him inside of her.

Dom watched her look him over and he chuckled, the sound deep and husky. He lowered his head back to suck on her neck as a hand slid between her legs, finding her heat. He growled against her shoulder at how wet she was. He placed his thumb at her hard nub, rubbing lazy circles as two fingers slipped into her tightness.

At the intrusion of his fingers, Letty tensed, her back arching against the wall as she let her head fall back, face upturned in a gasp. Her legs pulled him closer, her hips rocking against his fingers. Dom lifted his head to watch her, entranced by the way her cheeks flushed with pleasure. He loved how her lips pursed together when he twisted his fingers and curled them inside her to graze every inch of her. Letty's hands clutched at his back, urging him closer, wishing he would stop teasing.

"You like that baby?" He asked, already knowing she did from the way her walls clenched and throbbed around his digits, seeing how her eyes were squeezed shut. His fingers moved against her until he thought she was suitably wet enough before he slid them out of her heat and licked them clean. He growled low in his chest at the taste of her, contemplating kneeling to get more of her sweetness but couldn't control himself any longer, needing to be inside of her.

Letty's eyes fluttered open to look at him when feeling the loss of his fingers, trying to rock her hips back to his touch. He reached to pull her away from the wall, his hands pressing her body forward into him so he could coat his hard length in her dampness. They both tensed up at the action.

His eyes met hers in a heated gaze. Dom slid a hand down her back to the top of her ass, using his other hand to guide himself to her entrance. With one solid thrust he was buried inside her to the hilt. She saw his jaw clench, knowing he was trying to control himself and give her a chance to adjust to his size. She gave him a slight nod that told him to keep going.

His hands dropped to her hips and lifted them as he began to thrust, building pace that ended up ragged and rough. Their lack of rhythm pushed them fast and close to the edge. Dom lifted her legs higher around him, able to thrust deeper with the new angle. He knew she was close from how she was beginning to shake. He reached between them to find her nub again, pinching it in time with his thrusts to send her crashing into her release.

His efforts were rewarded with a cry from Letty's lips, his name tumbling from her over and over. Dom was locked inside of her walls, the rippling of them sending him over the edge with her and he brought her lips to his in a harsh kiss, pushing her back against the wall. He gripped the counter to steady himself, his hips jerking uncontrollably with his climax.

Letty kissed him back with passion, feeling the slick sheen of sweat that covered them both as he leaned in. She pulled back after a minute to catch her breath.

His head dropped to her chest. "I love you Letty," he panted against her damp skin.

She hissed when he eased out of her. "Love you too."

Once they could both catch their breath he lifted her off the counter, headed for their bedroom. Dom playfully dropped her on the bed and crawled to lay over her.

"Ready for round two?" He smirked.

"Ride or die remember?" Letty quipped, turning them over so she was on top, bending to kiss him and stifle his laugh.

--

I really appreciate all of you reviews and patience as I update this story!


	4. Chapter 5

**5.**

"_Mia please don't cry..." Vince's tone was an attempt to soothe her but she was beyond that. _

"_It's too much V, I can't take it." Her broken voice made him hang his head. He'd let her down, they all had. They'd made mistakes but for some reason Mia was paying for it the most it seemed. And she took it, but he could tell now she was only hanging on by a thin thread._

"_That's not true, you're the strongest person I know. It's not forever." He looked over his shoulder when a guard told him to wrap it up._

"_But that's how it feels!" Mia held back every urge to cry, to breakdown right there and forget about holding things together. "Dom and Letty are in Mexico but I can't contact them, I'm just waiting by the phone like a fool. He said that Leon left after he told him Jesse was dead and now you're in jail. Vince I..." she trailed off shakily, trying to pull it together._

_Vince clenched his hand around the phone, pained to hear the crack in her words, willing her not to cry because he thought he might too if she did. He sighed heavily as the guard told him again to wrap it up. "Look baby girl I have to go, tell Dom and Letty I'm alright when you talk to them again okay?"_

_He frowned at the silence on the other end. "Mia?" He heard a soft whimper on the other end, a sniffle before she spoke again._

"_Yeah...okay I will. Take care of yourself in there, don't try to be a tough guy." She told him seriously._

_He had to smile a little at that. "I won't, I promise."_

_He could hear her sigh as she spoke, "I miss you V."_

_He hung up after hearing that, the sincerity in the words made him feel even worse. Vince ran his hands through his hair before walking away from the phone booth. He scanned the yard and shook his head._

"_I miss you too Mia...I miss you too."_

Mia couldn't sleep. She had tried, for the last three hours she had tried but sleep just wasn't coming. She had too much on her mind. It was bad enough that her brother and his girlfriend were pretty much outlaws but she had no one else to fall back on now that Vince was locked up.

Vince was always there when her brother wasn't and now she was lost. He'd been the one to hold her hand when her dad couldn't take her to the dentist and Dom was too scared. He'd been there for her when Dom had gone to jail for beating Linder to a bloody pulp after their dad was killed. He'd been there at her graduation, cheering so loud that she could almost forget her brother and dad weren't there. Vince had slipped into the role of friend, brother, even father without any complaints. She wished now she had told him how much she appreciated it, how she appreciated him.

She'd never felt so truly alone before in her life.

Mia turned her head to look out the window as she heard rain starting to fall outside. She scowled, it made her feel even more miserable. She saw headlights coming down the street, a car pulling up and stopping outside but she didn't make a move out of her bed to get a closer look. She figured it was probably one of the neighbours coming home late.

She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come again before she heard a bang and crash. Her eyes flashed open, her stomach knotting at how close the noise seemed. She groaned, this was exactly why she needed men around the house. Mia squeezed her eyes shut again tightly, her hands tight around her sheets. She could feel and hear her heart pounding in her chest, swallowing hard when she was positive she could hear the front door being unlocked and opened.

Logic told her not to panic, that if the person had a key then she must know them but the rest of her wondered why the hell they'd sneak in at 3 o'clock in the morning knowing she'd likely be sleeping. She wished she was.

"Suck it up Mia, you're a Toretto." She muttered to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She reached out and took her cell phone from the nightstand, thinking if it was an unwanted visitor she might have the chance to call 911.

Mia slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, terrified of making a sound in case they heard she was awake. She took a deep breath, glancing around her dark room for anything she could use as a weapon but there was nothing.

"You're okay, you're fine, it's someone you know. They just didn't want to call and wake you." She didn't care if talking to herself sounded crazy.

She stepped out of her room slowly, trying to peer into the pitch black hallway. Her breath caught seeing a shadow coming up the stairs. She tried hard not to make a sound but as the shadow got to the top she let out a squeak of fright.

"Don't come any closer, I have a weapon!" She called out, hoping to scare off the intruder.

Then as the words left her mouth she was flooded in light, the hallway suddenly lit up and she could see exactly who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"LETTY?!"

Mia frowned deeply when she saw the other girl trying not to smirk. "You scared the crap out of me! Damn it!" She leaned against her doorframe, sucking in a few deep breaths.

Letty couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, I thought you would be sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." She rolled her eyes in amusement, glancing at the cell phone in Mia's hand. "Nice weapon." She teased before picking up the bag she'd dropped at her feet putting the light on and headed down the hall to Dom's room.

Mia shook her head in confusion as she calmed her nerves, following Letting into her brother's room. "Oh no, you don't get off that easy. What the hell are you doing here? Why are you alone? Where is Dom?" Mia stood watching Letty start pulling things out of her duffel bag, not looking at her and it was clear she didn't want to give her an answer anytime soon.

"Letty-"

"Can we just talk about it in the morning please? Right now, I just want to get some sleep." Letty sounded exhausted so Mia decided it was best to leave all the questions for now even if she wasn't very happy about it.

"Okay but tomorrow you talk." Mia said sternly before reaching over to give Letty a hug and a soft smile. "For whatever reason you're here, I'm really glad you are." She told her before she headed back to her room. Mia had little trouble falling asleep now. She took comfort in Letty's presence, knowing now she wasn't alone.

-

Letty awoke to the heavenly scent of bacon, unable to wipe the grin off her face before her stomach growled in hunger. She lifted her head, blinking her eyes open. She was met by a picture of her and Dom on the nightstand. They were happy. It made her feel sick. She reached out and flipped the picture down so she didn't have to look at it and dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs to get something to eat.

Mia looked over her shoulder when she heard Letty coming into the kitchen and grinned at her. She'd gotten the best night's sleep in a long time, finally catching up on much needed rest. "Morning sunshine. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Letty slid into a seat at the table, rubbing her eyes a little to wake up. She couldn't understand why Mia was so cheery but she never questioned it.

Mia finished making their breakfast and set Letty's plate in front of her, taking her own seat. They ate in silence, Letty a little lost in her own thoughts, Mia waiting for the right moment to ask why she was there.

As Letty finished her breakfast she groaned at the questioning look in the other girl's eyes. "Dom dumped me." She stated simply.

"What?!" Mia shook her head in disbelief. "Okay start from the beginning, what exactly happened?"

Letty sighed, having no desire to give Dom's sister the gory details but didn't have the energy to deal with her if she didn't. "Well maybe not in those exact words but he said that he was worried about me getting into trouble and because the cops were probably looking for him that I was in danger. Said it was best if we went our separate ways."

"Urgh, men." Mia rolled her eyes. "Always thinking that they know better." She shook her head before giving Letty a smile. "But we have each other, you can't stay anywhere else after you scared the crap out of me last night, I'll never sleep."

Letty chuckled. "Deal." She got up and placed her empty plate in the sink, leaning against the counter and glanced out the window. "You know, you shouldn't leave the trash can in the middle of the driveway, damn near broke my neck tripping over it last night."

Mia laughed softly, understanding now what the crash and bang had been. She watched Letty go outside to pick the trash up from the driveway. She had a feeling she wasn't getting the whole story about her and Dom, but she could wait, she was just glad she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 6

6.

**Dom's POV**

I missed her. Truth was I knew I'd screwed up by walking away from her. But things had gotten out of hand lately and I hated the idea of dragging her down with me when the cops inevitably showed up for me. No, I wouldn't let them take her too. She was my saving grace and without her, there was no point in any of it. Letting her go was the best thing I could do for us, the only chance we had at any sort of future.

The first two months I found myself in the arms of every skank between the Dominican Republic and Mexico. They did nothing for me, could never satisfy my hunger for my woman but they kept my bed warm most nights and my thoughts from drifting for too long. Besides, it was either women or booze and even though I knew Letty would be pissed with my antics as it was, at least by not drinking my sorrows away I could still get things done.

It was all planned. I knew what I had to do. The final piece of the puzzle that would set us up to never have to worry about money or the cops and I could go home.

Home.

What did that even mean any more? Did I have a home? I was pretty sure that to have a home you had to have a family. Letty and Mia were there but I would have to do some serious groveling on both parts for them to forgive what I'd done. Jesse was dead; Leon was AWOL and Vince… I could barely stand to think about my friend being locked away behind bars because of me. Since the 3rd grade, we had been as close as brothers. My father had said we were as thick as thieves when we got together. My father hadn't known then how right he would be.

Vince was loyal, fiercely so. Every fight I had been in, I remembered Vince being right there next to me. If he wasn't swinging a punch too, he was hauling my sorry ass off of the poor guy who had tripped my temper. Every time I had felt the burden of my father's death and the responsibility of taking care of my sister and the team, Vince was right there next to me; offering a silent nod of approval that I was doing the right thing or a look that told me to think again.

People didn't give Vince a lot of credit, mostly thought he was my dumb sidekick that grunted and beat his chest. They didn't know the Vince I knew. The Vince that had scooped a hysterical Mia up off the floor after witnessing her father crash and die in a race. The Vince that had made all of the arrangements for the funeral or the Vince that had been by Letty's side when she had turned off her mother's machines. Each of those times, I had failed to step up, paralyzed by the overwhelming fear of not being good enough for them.

It should be me behind bars, not Vince. Once again, I'd run. Like a coward I had failed to face the music and do what needed to be done. But not Vince. He had taken it like a man and I owed him everything for that. But once again, I'd screwed that up too.

So I promised myself that once I did this one last thing, I would get my friend out of jail. I would make Letty my wife, get her fat and pregnant with my baby. Raise 2.2 kids and Mia would be the doting Aunt she always dreamed of being. Leon would come back. Yeah, it would be perfect. Things would be right with the world again.

"_Dom it's Letty, she's been murdered."_

The fantasy bubble burst. Everything shifted on its' axis and was upside down. No wife, no 2.2 kids. Mia wouldn't be an aunt. Leon wouldn't come back. No, it wouldn't be perfect. Things would never be right the world again.


	6. Chapter 7

**7.**

**Letty's POV**

Faking your own death isn't easy.

Especially when someone really does want you dead.

You see, when I got the sense that Fenix might be onto the fact that I was working with the FBI, I panicked. I was prepared to put my own life on the line, but not my baby's; the one thing I had left of Dom. Finding out I was pregnant was definitely a shock in those circumstances but not something I was unprepared for. The late-night pillow talks in Mexico and in the Dominican Republic had confirmed that Dom and I were both serious about starting a family together. Dom acted so ridiculous, rubbing my stomach and praying to the car gods for a baby that one night it was just too silly that I couldn't even have sex with him I was laughing so hard. I loved seeing that side of him because it was such a rare treat after he got out of prison. Goofy, happy and carefree.

We had stopped using condoms a long time ago but I'd been on the pill since before we even got together, so I stopped taking that too. It didn't work anyway alongside the medication I had been taking for the pain after the accident. After I healed we decided I would stay off it.

When I woke up all alone in bed that morning, only to find cash and his cross, I felt betrayed. Heartbroken was an understatement. I didn't understand. How could he walk out on me after promises of a family together? It didn't make sense. At first I really thought it was some kind of joke. Or, maybe he had business to attend to and left me to rest after the scare of the gasoline heist. That would explain the cash, but not the cross. He wouldn't part with it unless he wasn't coming back. I stayed four days in our little slice of paradise, waiting...But he never came back. I squeezed the cross in my hand so tightly one night my hand bled, but I wouldn't let go.

_I could see Dom coming towards me, grinning. _Uh oh, he's after something,_ I thought. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him trying to Casanova his way out of our fight. I was beyond pissed. Flirting with another girl was one thing, I could deal with that, finding him with his tongue down her throat was quite another._

_"Baby, why you so mad huh? You could've just joined in, saved the pissy attitude." He was trying to bait me into a dialogue but I wasn't going to bite. "I always fantasize about you and another girl. Gets me so hot thinking about it." _

_I felt him press up behind me, trapping me between him and the car I was working on. He wasn't kidding about the idea turning him on; I could feel his erection against the small of my back. I wasn't going to budge on this though._

_"Letty..." His breath was hot against my ear and I resisted the urge to shudder. "I'm sorry okay, will you stop sleeping in Mia's room and come back to me? Baby..." _

_The persistence in his voice was irritating and the jab at the small of my back was growing harder. Finally, I turned to face him and glared. "You want to know why I'm so pissed, Dom? It's not just about that girl. It's about us, and how much we mean to each other. Because I'm starting to think that you mean more to me than I mean to you. I don't want a relationship like that." _

_"But that's not true Lett." He was finally growing serious and he stepped back a little. "I didn't know that you would get so upset. I mean we never even talked about being exclusive."_

_"Exclusive? What are we in grade school?"_

_"No, but let's be fair here, you've dated other guys since we started dating too. You don't see me get mad do you?"_

_Crap, he had a point. "Well, no, but..."_

_"We need to stop with the 'buts' Lett. I mean, if you want to be exclusive or whatever you call it or don't call it then let's talk. Don't get all uppity when I kiss another girl when I only take you to my bed. Our bed." He added softly._

_"Uppity? Do you hear yourself?" My patience was seriously thin now and I shoved him back further away from me. I set down the tool in my hand and wiped my fingers clean on the rag next to me. I started to walk towards the back lockers and he followed me silently. I tugged open the padlock on my locker and opened it, reaching up to the top shelf and grabbing the box there before tossing it at him. "Get out, I'm going to get changed."_

_Dom stood there in confusion for a minute, staring at the box curiously then at me with a scoff. "I've seen it all before mami, I aint going anywhere. What is this?" He asked, glancing at the box._

_I sighed and stripped off my tank top anyway along with my sports bra before wiping down with a damp washcloth. Tugging on a bra and a fresh shirt, I shrugged. "A present, for you. From me. I was going to give it to you the other night when I found you with Jillian."_

_His eyes lit up. "Present for me?" He tugged off the ribbon tied around the box and opened it. My stomach tightened nervously. I was terrified that he wouldn't like what I had bought for him. He playfully shook the box but stopped when I gave him a look not to. "Is it, the keys to your heart?" He smirked._

_"Oh so funny, ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes at him but still felt uneasy about his reaction._

_"Yeah you're right, I would need a chainsaw to get in there." Dom winked then opened the box. I bit my lip as he pulled the chain out and the cross dangled from it, catching the light from the window behind us. "Letty..." His voice was hushed, almost a whisper and I groaned beside him._

_I tried reaching over to take it from him before he could see the inscription, too embarrassed about putting myself out there. But he saw it and gasped._

_" 'I love you, always.' Baby this is amazing. Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" He implored, looking at me so intensely I wanted to completely disappear._

_"It's no big deal." I mumbled stupidly._

_Dom scoffed and shook his head. "It's a big deal." He took the chain and slipped it on before reaching out and pulling me close to him. He kissed the corner of my mouth before cupping my face gently. "I love you too."_

_"No you don't." I scoffed back and pulled his hands away. "You're just saying that because I gave that to you." Sighing, I reached and fingered the cross lightly. "I wanted to tell you that night and give you it. Things were really good between us and then you..."_

_"I'm sorry. Truly, deeply sorry. If I had known that you wanted more, I would've given you it a long time ago. I haven't slept with any other girls since you and I got together. Yeah I've kissed a few or whatever, but nothing ever serious. Do you not feel this way anymore?" Dom asked softly, his fingers brushing the damp strands at my neck._

_I frowned. "Of course I do, it doesn't just disappear because you were an idiot."_

_He chuckled. "Good. I love you Letty, forever."_

_"I love you too, always."_

So how does one fake their own death? By saying goodbye to everyone and everything that I knew and loved. I knew they'd be devastated and the thought of them grieving me was a hard cross to bear, but I had to do it. For my family. Until we could figure out what to do next, it was the safest thing. No one goes looking for a dead woman. Besides, I would have my mini Dom or Letty to keep me company until then.

**Dom's POV**

My heart felt like it would break out of my chest and my stomach felt like it was in my throat as I stared down at her funeral.

It wasn't real.

It just couldn't possibly be my Letty.

Before he died, my father used to tell me that to be a man you had to find a good woman who was willing to stand by you through everything. She had to see through all the bullshit to the good in someone and not be afraid to get a little dirt under her finger nails.

Well, my Letty definitely had eyes that could search into the depths of my soul. It might sound cheesy but at times when I would catch her just looking at me, I felt naked under her gaze. Vulnerable. Like maybe she knew something I didn't. It was sometimes unsettling.

She definitely wasn't afraid to get dirt under her finger nails either. In fact, Mia used to have to drag her to get a manicure and 'girl time'. She said the woman in the salon just used to roll her eyes at all the oil and dirt under her nails. Letty would just shrug and say it made up for all the pretty pink dresses and pristine white shoes her mother used to put her in as a child. Nope, she was not the girly girl she used to be at all.

Letty had a way of making me laugh and enjoy myself more than anyone. She never seemed to show her soft side very often except just between us in private and people also missed just how funny she was too. I once stood at the door of our bathroom, watching her play with the shampoo bottles in the bath as if they were a bride and groom saying their vows. I tried my best not to let on to my presence but when she started making kissy faces, I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. She didn't blush though, or seem embarrassed. Instead, she nodded for me to join her and we spent the rest of the night playing make believe with the bottles. It was dumb and childish, but that touch of innocence she still managed to possess made me so grateful to have her. I was cynical and angry a lot of the time, but beneath her tough exterior, she was sweet and light.

It seems a lot of people didn't know our team that well. To be honest, it felt like often we didn't always know each other, but I missed everything about them. I missed Letty the most, knowing even in time I would never get to play make believe again and be protected for an hour or two in our own little bubble.

As I watched them lower the woman who was my best friend, confidante and lover into the ground, I knew that I'd never be the same man again.


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm having a blast writing this again and I really hope everyone is enjoying it. It is a little slow going but my intention is to build up the characters before throwing in some more action. Normally I wouldn't ask, but since I took such a long break, if you could Review every now and then I would really appreciate it so I know if people still have interest in this story. Thanks to those that have Reviewed recently. Chapter 9 is being finalized so that will also be up shortly. Thanks again for reading!  
**

**8.**

Letty's eyes opened suddenly, gasping out into the darkness as a hand went to her side. The cramps were unbearable, shooting through her stomach as she struggled to sit up in her bed. _This isn't normal, _she thought. This wasn't like the small cramps she'd had in the first trimester, this was much worse. It felt like someone was stabbing her abdomen. She pushed the covers aside and looked through bleary eyes down at the dampness between her legs.

Blood stained her white sheets.

Her boxers were drenched and her upper thighs were coated in red. "Oh my God..." She whimpered, stumbling out of bed but crying out and falling to her knees. She sucked in breaths as best as she could but she struggled to get enough air. Her hands clutched at her sides, her eyes squeezing shut to try and block out the pain but all she could see was a blinding white. She couldn't be sure what was happening but she had a good idea from the cramps and the blood.

She was losing the baby.

"No..." Letty's hands stretched out in front of her and she practically crawled towards the bathroom, her knees and arms shaking violently as they carried her to the tiled floor a few feet away. Fighting the urge to throw up at the sight of so much blood, Letty tugged her boxers off and pulled herself into the bathtub. She pretty much fell into the tub but she was already in too much pain she barely flinched.

Her shuddering fingers pushed the tap on, water streaming out of the spout and surrounding her. All she could see was red, swirling sickeningly around her in the tub. She clutched her side again as another cramp tore through her. She didn't cry out this time, only whimpered with shaky breaths and dropped her head back against the cool marble.

She was sure she was going to die too, it was too much. How could her body betray her like this? Letty had nothing but the baby and now that was getting taken from her too. It was cruel. Her body twitched with a cramp so intense she jerked and choked out from how it stole her breath. She could feel the tears staining her cheeks now, unable to stop them.

Letty was all alone but as she closed her eyes, succumbing to the overwhelming urges to slip into unconsciousness, she saw him. He was standing over her, concern marring his handsome features as he watched the woman he'd loved so completely losing the one connection they still had between each other.

* * *

"Dom! Dom, please wake up, you're scaring me!" Mia's voice was filled with panic, her eyes wide with fear as she watched her brother thrashing wildly on his bed, his nightmare filled screams bouncing off the walls around them. She was crying, scared for him. "You have to wake up Dom, it's just a nightmare. Please!" She was pleading now, reaching to grab his arm and dug her nails as hard as she could into his forearm.

Dom woke with a start, a shout on the tip of his tongue. His browns eyes scanned the room desperately, searching for Letty. All he saw was Mia, perched on the edge of his bed with a terrified look on her face as tears slipped down her cheek.

"I felt her Mia..." His voice was hoarse and tears pricked at his eyes. "She was right here, in my arms. Then she was gone. It was so real." The realization that it had just been a really vivid dream made him sag and Mia watched sadly as he pushed the scared and hurt look from his face and replaced it with one she could no longer read.

Mia moved from the edge of the bed to stand, giving him his space. "The nightmares will stop eventually. Just give it time." They both knew better. They both knew from the scars on Dom's arms that this wasn't the first time his sister had to wake him like this, and it wouldn't be the last. Before, his nights were terrorized by visions of his father dying. Now, it was Letty. On really bad nights, it was both.

Dom sat up a little, reaching for the glass of water next to his bed and just scoffed before he softened and looked over his baby sister. "You should go back to bed, I doubt that I'll be sleeping much now so you don't have to come play savior again okay?"

"I could sit with you. Or maybe go downstairs and watch a movie or one of dad's old races?" She suggested, not wanting to leave him alone again just in case. He watched her wipe the dampness off her bronze cheeks.

"No, I'd rather be alone but thanks. Besides, I think O'Conner will miss you in the morning if you're not with him." He mumbled.

"Screw Brian, Dom. I'm here for you, no matter what. He's been back in our lives for a minute, you've been my brother forever. Blood is thicker than water remember? You made me choose once. I'll always make that choice." Mia told him, folding her arms across her chest, not budging.

Dom watched her, actually smirking a little in the darkened room as the streetlamps from outside cast a glow over her. When had his baby sister gotten so tough? When had it started being her taking care of him instead of the other way around? "God, you're stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, you're worse than I ever was." He told her, the smirk still playing on his lips. He was shocked to taste a tear that had worked its way down his cheek. Dom sighed heavily. "Seriously, I'll be okay. I just need some space."

Mia sighed back, obviously not pleased with the idea but nodded and finally moved. "Okay, but just knock if you need me." She told him, leaning over to kiss his shaved head lovingly before slipping out of his room quietly.


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter wasn't intended to solely focus on Dom and the flashback but I felt it was an important memory to relive. Things will start progressing faster in the coming chapters. Please enjoy and Review if you have a minute!  
**

**9.**

Dom waited until she was gone before slipping the covers off and moving to the bureau on the far wall and opened the top drawer, fishing around for what he wanted. He didn't have much in there; a few tshirts and some boxers, some jeans. Truth was he wasn't planning on staying in LA for much longer. It was too dangerous here for him. The cops would eventually come for him if he didn't keep moving. He was sure they had caught him crossing the Mexican border into the States. Not to mention, he was going to find the person that had killed Letty and return the favor. But having his sister have to sneak around so much to see him made him uneasy, so the sooner he was out of there the better.

Mia still spent most of her time at the house and overlooking their store. The FBI had seized the garage and torn it apart looking for clues to Dom's whereabouts, and the goods, after the last truck heist. Though it was back in Mia's possession, with no one to work there, she'd closed it down permanently and only went there to tend to the team's cars that they had left behind. She spent her nights here in the scrapyard house on the hill. She would wait until the cops did their hourly drive by the house then slip out of the window in the basement and head down the lane behind their house to where she parked the car registered in their aunt's name. She would drive there and be back before morning so the cops could witness her leaving the house as if she had been there the whole night.

He wasn't sure how his sister learned to be so sneaky, just like he wondered how she had gotten so tough. Dom appreciated her efforts though. He knew he needed her close whilst he grieved over Letty and he wanted to be there so she could grieve her friend too. It wouldn't last much longer though. She seemed to be doing well with O'Conner by her side, so he could slip back underground soon.

Dom's hand finally found what he was looking for and the cool metal against his fingertips made his shoulders sag even deeper. He pulled Letty's dogtags out of the drawer and stared at them. This was how he knew she was really dead. There was just no way she would leave them behind if she was still alive somehow. They meant too much to her. He rummaged in the drawer some more and pulled out his cross. He couldn't bear to wear it yet. The inscription on the back felt like it burned his chest whenever he tried. It accused him, mocked him. Shamed him. He'd promised her forever then left. How could he possibly hang her declaration of love around his neck and stand proud again? His eyes returned to the dogtags and his mouth curved into a sad smile.

_He was giddy, and Dominic Toretto was _never_ giddy._

_His eyes trailed up to the clock, reading that it was 4:56. _Four more minutes_, he thought. Letty had been at the community college all day and he had missed her terribly. He was so proud though, that she'd decided to go that he'd practically bought out the whole campus store so the house was filled with Razorback memorabilia._

_It was hard being a man down at the garage for the two days she would have classes but it was worth it and he encouraged her and helped her pick the classes she was taking. Her major was going to be in Mechanics, of course, but she was also taking electives in Psychology as well as English Literature. The fact Letty was such a bookworm still amused him. Finding her in their room, propped against the headboard with her nose in a book or a magazine was becoming a common occurrence, but he was still often surprised._

_Everyone usually considered only Mia to be book smart, but Letty was smarter than people gave her credit for. She read everything. For her Christmas, she had asked for a subscription to _Scientific America_, to which Vince had obliged. It was like she couldn't absorb enough information about the world and he loved that about her; loved watching her nose crinkle as she considered a debate on cold fusion on MPR or the way her brows furrowed as she scrutinized a diagram of an atom bomb. He'd once joked she was a Russian spy and would take everyone out in a nuclear explosion. She'd rolled her eyes then they'd both laughed at the smirk that she couldn't stop playing on her lips._

_4:58_

_Two more minutes, then he would see her. That is, if she was on time. Normally he would expect her a few minutes late, more like ten, but he had told her that it was important so he was hoping that she would meet him on time. He felt his heart pounding already. "Come on Toretto, get a grip of yourself…" Dom muttered, trying to stop himself from acting like an excited teenager. He turned back to the car he was working on but couldn't help himself glancing up at the clock in hope._

_4:59_

"_Whatcha doin'?"_

_Dom jumped at the husky voice brushing his ear right behind him. He frowned, turning and looked at her in confusion. "I never saw you come in."_

"_That's because I came through the back. It's easier for me to come through the back after school. Otherwise I have to drive all the way around the block." She told him with a shrug but he had stopped listening. Instead, his eyes were taking in the new feature on her face. He reached forward and pulled the glasses off her face, chuckling at the way she scrunched her nose and slipped them on. His vision blurred a little and he smirked._

"_Baby, why didn't you ever tell me you were blind?" He teased and handed them back after a minute._

"_Shut up. You know I wear lenses, jackass." Letty smacked his arm and put her glasses back on. Dom nodded a little, he knew but he usually forgot because he rarely saw her in her glasses. "Anyway, what is so important that you just had to have me here at 5? And, you know, I'm early." She grinned at him, reaching back to pull her hair up from her face, securing it into a ponytail as some strands stuck to her cheek from the warmth of the garage._

_His hand came up to brush the locks behind her ear and he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. "I have a surprise for you."_

"_Ooh, surprise eh? Do share, papi." She encouraged, already taking his hand and tugging on it lightly. "Is it bigger than a breadbox?" She joked._

"_Yes."_

"_It is? Well, come on, show me!" Letty's smile was contagious and he glanced at the clock once more._

_5:00_

"_Okay, come on, it's out front." He pulled her towards the garage door and nodded to Vince and Leon as he went. They smirked knowingly back at him, having helped him with his surprise for Letty. Dom pulled her towards something covered in a large tarp. He took a corner of the tarp and handed it to Letty. "Alright, baby, take a look."_

_She looked at him with big excited eyes. "Ooh, this is just like the first time we had sex and I pulled back your boxers to find a big surprise."_

"_Lett…" He groaned but chuckled at her knack of bringing everything back to sex. "Just pull back the damn tarp will you?"_

"_Yeah, you said the same thing back then too." She laughed and felt him nudge her. "Okay, sorry!" Letty laughed and curled the tarp in her fist, glancing at him before she pulled it off what was hiding beneath it. Her eyes bugged out and she stared. "Dom…You got me a wreck. This is so romantic." She teased, but she could see even from the mangled car parts that the engine block was still intact and that it was going to have some serious power behind it. "I don't know what to say, this is amazing."_

_Dom watched her walk around the beat up old Nissan and beamed with pride at his ability to surprise her. He stepped forward after a minute and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I take it you like it?"_

"_Understatement. This is unbelievable. Thank you…" She leaned back in his arms and sighed happily._

"_You're more than welcome. Harry is under strict instructions to give you whatever you need to fix this baby. You up for the challenge?"_

"_You bet your ass papa." She smirked, turning her head to kiss the corner of his mouth before something caught her eye in the front of the car. Letty tugged out of his arms gently and stepped back to the car, crouching into the driver's window and reaching up to the rearview mirror._

"_What is that?" Dom asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her pull what looked like a chain out of the car._

_Letty shrugged and held it up, watching the dogtags dangle from the chain and smiled. "I think they belonged to the owner of the car? James T. Doyle. Huh, looks like you two share the same birthday too, that's cool."_

"_Should we try and send them back?"_

"_Nah, I think we should keep them. I mean, if they were important enough, why would they be in a wrecked car? Besides," Letty continued, slipping the dogtags around her neck before stepping back into his arms and kissing his lips, "when I don't have the car, I'll have these to remind me of how amazing you are."_

_Dom cocked his head with a smirk. "Well, when you put it like that…." He muttered against her lips before deepening their kiss._


End file.
